nether_prey_or_pray_ultimate_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Controls
Welcome to Nether, new fellow survivalists, for you have come to the right place to learn the very basic of the game. Here on this page, you will be able to learn the controls layouts of the game and the game settings.At the end of this page, you willl fully understand how to play the game and know the controls. Good luck on your journey, fellow survivalists! 'How to start the game' #Make sure that you bought the game and got it installed on Steam or from the Nether main page #After you got it installed, you need to have a game account in order to sign in ( Sign in from the Nether front page or from the main menu before logging in). #After you got an account, enter your username and password for your newly made Nether account #Wait for the game to show the server menu #Pick a server on the server menu and start playing! 'Basic Game Control' Of course, you need to know the controls to know how to play a game. Its not any different from Nether. *- WASD: move (normal volume of loudness) *- WASD: move (normal volume of loudness) *- SHIFT: run (loud, drains stamina) *- C: crouch move (quieter) *- Z: crawl move (very quiet) *- SPACE: jump (loud) *- ENTER: enter and exit txt chat *- I: inventory *- M: map *- LT MOUSE: fire/ swing weapon *- RT MOUSE: Zoom/ Ironsight or Block in Melee (if you have learned it) *- MOUSE SCR WHEEL: rotate through equipped weapons *- E: pick up loot *- B: voice chat 'In Game Settings (May change in the future update)' As you joined a server, you will see many tab features: Character, Items, Settings, Groups, Map and Exit (You can't open the map before you spawn). Character Menu In the character menu, you can put points in your skill tree, change the model of your character, and see your health and level of that character, you can see: *Your character skill tree on the right *Your current select character *Health and current level Map See the Map guide for additional information on the Nether map. * You can click the Zoom In ''to magnify the map in *You can click the ''Zoom Out to see the whole map *Use the mouse pointer and drage the map to see the whole finish map *Use the mouse scroll to also zoom in and out ''Items'' You can view the items of your current select character ''Settings'' Gameplay This is where you can reset your spawn if you don't like where you spawned, mute voice chat, and an option for the chat to appear when there is a new message. *Reset Spawn- you can reset your spawn to spawn in different area (reset and use only once every 24 hours *Mute voice chat- mute voices by other players *Show chat for new messages- the chat box would appear every time when ther is a new message Audio/Video You can change the screen resolution, adjust your audio, and make & adjust video settings. *Resolution- change your screen resolution *Vsync- forces the image being displayed to be shown as a whole *Antialiasing- smoothing edges so they don't appear jagged *Detail- you can set the detail level: High,Normal, and Low *View Distance- adjust the view distance that you can see *Motion Blur- add the blurrriness to your vision when you turn *Ambient Conclusion- add ambient sound *Shadows- add shadows in the game *Dynamic Lights- dynamic lightnings *LIghtShafts- change the instensity of the sun's light Controls This is where you can change your key binding and adjust the mouse sensitivity! ''Group'' In Group, you and other players can group up together and will able to see members of your group on your map! *Type in "/group example" to talk in group chat *Type /global or /say will bring you back to global chat *Able to see members of your group on the map! *You will now never be lost from your teamates! ''Exit'' Where you can leave the game, obliviously!